El íncubo
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: •Buscar a Naraku era un ardua tarea, un buen descanso no vendría nada mal. Con lo que Sesshōmaru no contaba era toparse con un demonio que lo iba poner en un gran predicamento y más al acosar a su pequeña protegida. •La imagen no es mía. •AU• •OoC• •OC•
1. El encuentro

«DDR» Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi. | OC©Mia Liebheart.

«Advertencia» Lenguaje soez. Violencia. Lemon. (Leve).

Las observaciones se aplica a este y a los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

_(...) nunca seré como mi padre. _

_Sesshōmaru __Taishō._

* * *

**CP#1. El encuentro. **

_«¡Mierda!... Este maldito de Naraku se volvió escapar… Maldito híbrido me tiene harto...»,_ pensaba con frustración «Sesshōmaru» cuidando de no expresar su pensamiento en voz alta debido a la presencia de la niña humana que lo acompañaba pero para variar su fiel sirviente cometió el desatino de comentar en voz alta:

—¡Ehhhhhhhh!… Amo bonito… —chilló Jaken— ese miserable de Naraku se volvió escapar. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sesshōmaru lo miró con frialdad porque no entendía el porqué tenía que señalar lo obvio, iba lanzarle una piedra a su entrometido sirviente cuando la pequeña niña vino hacia él y comentó:

—¡Ehhhhhhh! Jake-sama pero el señor Sesshōmaru le hizo mucho daño… creo que no veremos ese «demonio» en un buen tiempo —reflexiono con una expresión seria—, pobre señor Inuyasha quedó muy mal de la pelea, se nota que es no es tan fuerte que el señor Sesshōmaru… —afirmó ella con tal orgullo que lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte llamado de atención Jaken.

—¡Mocosa insolente! —gritó Jaken con enojo— ¿Cómo osas comparar al grandioso amo bonito con ese medio-demo?

—¡Andando! —Fue lo único que respondió el demonio con su usual frialdad mientras veía al grupo de su «medio-hermano» atenderlo y pensó con fastidio: «_Inuyasha eres patético, sin duda alguna eres una vergüenza para nuestro clan_».

Les miró con desdén pero se guardó sus comentarios y empezó andar.

Jaken, el fiel sirviente, se estremeció ante esa orden mientras que Rin respondió en un tono alegre sin pensar:

—¡Sí! —Se apresuró tomar las riendas del imponente dragón de dos cabezas «Ah-Un» y el inusual trío se alejó del campo de batalla.

Tomarse un descanso de perseguir a Naraku no les vendría nada mal, considerando todo los problemas que habían pasado por atraparlo.

* * *

Al pasar las horas finalmente llegó la noche, lo usual era buscar un lugar cerca de algún riachuelo para que la pequeña humana y su sirviente pudieran pescar y/o recolectar frutas para que coman, Sesshōmaru no necesitaba de comer o beber, rara vez lo hacía, pero al llegar al lugar que iban a pasar la noche él salía a monitorear que no hubieran peligros en la zona y así poder descansar como se debe, siempre hacía eso pero desde que la pequeña niña humana se había unido a ellos está rutina se hizo parte de sus viajes y decir la misma orden a Jaken también.

—Cuida a Rin.

Era una sola frase que hacía que el pequeño demonio protestará, claro lo hacía después que se quedaba solo, porque no entendía cómo su amo, el demonio más temido que había conocido en su vida permitía que una «niña humana» viaje con ellos y de peor humor se ponía al darse cuenta que siempre terminaba siendo su niñero.

La tarea realmente no le molestaba porque Rin no daba mayores problemas, él realmente hubiera preferido que su amo le deje acompañarle, suspiro con pesar hasta que escuchó que la causante de su malestar le habló en un tono meloso que tanto detestaba, porque simplemente le hacía experimentar «emociones» que no iban con un «gran y poderoso demonio de su clase» como se autodenominaba cuando no estaba su amo cerca, en pocas palabras la niña lo desarmaba por completo con sus palabras:

—Abuelo Jaken —Se acercó a él con sigilo— no suspire así, si lo hace la felicidad se le va...

—Sí, sí, ya sé… Vamos a pescar antes q…

—Yo ya lo hice… —Le interrumpió y sonrió con arrogancia— mire atrapé una gran trucha.

Jaken se quedo sin palabras, la pequeña niña se había vuelto una experta en cazar peces.

—¿Rin en qué momento lo pescaste? —Su voz denotaba asombro.

—Cuando cruzamos el riachuelo… vi muchos peces y aprovechando que estaba con Ah-Un, él puso su enorme pata y yo lo atrapé —contestó la pequeña niña con orgullo y acotó con rapidez—: Ahora, necesitamos buscar especias para darle un mejor sabor —Le dio una gran sonrisa al imaginarse lo delicioso que iba cenar esa noche—, vengo en un rato... tal vez encuentre unos hongos o algunos vegetales para acompañar a la trucha.

Al notar que la niña se alejaba con una gran velocidad, el pequeño demonio gritó con enojo:

—¡RIN! Espera no corras tan rápido… ¡Ten cuidado! Te puedes caer…

—Vamos señor Jaken… —contestó Rin entre risas mientras se alejaba con gran facilidad de él— trate de alcanzarme.

El pequeño demonio la miraba con reproche, ella lo llamaba como le daba la gana, a veces abuelo, otra veces maestro y ahora señor Jaken, eso era sinónimo que lo estaba desafiando aunque la pequeña niña lo hacía por jugar, Jaken no podía evitar quejarse en voz alta:

—Esta mocosa… cada vez corre más rápido… ¿dónde se metió?... Si le llega pasar algo el amo bonito me matará… —Con esa preocupación agilito su paso.

* * *

Rin había corrido con todo lo que daba sus fuerzas que no había puesto atención al camino, por lo que al parar notó que estaba en un extraño lugar, tomó un profundo respiro y habló en voz alta con temor:

—¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Señor Jaken! —gritó a todo pulmón pero como respuesta obtuvo un silencio abrumador que la dejó sin palabras por varios minutos.

—¡Me perdí!... ¡No!... Cálmate Rin… trata de recordar por donde viniste. —La niña cerró sus ojos con fuerza para darse la vuelta y tratar de recordar el camino de regreso, sabía que no estaban tan lejos, además viajar con ambos demonios le había hecho mejorar su sentido de orientación, respiró con calma y al abrir sus ojos se quedó muda porque delante de ella estaba un hermoso, imponente pero peligroso demonio que nunca antes había visto.

—Una niña humana… —El demonio sonrió con malicia y respiró con fuerza para embriagarse de su olor corporal, Rin olía a flores silvestres— en mis dominios.

La pequeña Rin instintivamente retrocedió dos pasos, no tenía temor pero había aprendido que demonios o humanos extraños podrían ser peligrosos, ella no se guiaba por su apariencia sin haberlo tratado previamente, sabía que era un demonio por los cuernos, sus ojos rojos y aquellas largas uñas que tenía el apuesto joven.

—Yo no debería estar aquí… —retrocedió nuevamente haciendo contacto visual con la de él— Lamento si mi presencia le molesta.

El demonio la miró con interés y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

—¡Tienes razón! —susurró— No deberías estar aquí, la barrera del lugar atrae a las mujeres hermosas a mis dominios pero tú… —La señaló con una de sus largas garras acercándose para tomar uno de sus mechones de cabellos— eres tan solo una niña... así no te puedo tomar.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rin no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta con curiosidad porque no entendía de qué el demonio hablaba.

—Soy un íncubo —reveló con malicia— y por tu reacción veo... que es la primera vez que ves uno.

Rin se quedo sin palabras mientras retrocedía con lentitud, este demonio la estaba haciendo experimentar una extraña incomodidad que no entendía, sobre todo cuando él afirmó con toda malicia:

—Tu inocencia es seductora pero… —El apuesto íncubo cambio su expresión a una seria y comentó con maldad—: No puedo tomarte siendo una niña, careces de toda malicia y tu deseo sexual no se ha despertado. Devorarte así no sería divertido.

—¡¿Qué?! —Rin chilló de los asustada que estaba, podr¡a carecer de malicia pero sab¡a que le iba hacer daño. Su mirada lo mostraba. Maldad pura.

El íncubo la tomó abruptamente entre sus garras, fue rápido en taparle la boca a la pequeña niña para que sus gritos no se escuchen, extendió por primera vez sus alas que eran similares a la de los murciélagos y voló hasta el centro del inusual lago azul, entonces la dejó caer.

Rin gritó pero de nada le sirvió porque al caer término en lo profundo del lago, una extraña luz la envolvió, sus ropas se desgarraron, el agua entró en sus pulmones, ella sentía que no podía salir, al escaso segundo antes de perder la conciencia sintió como si su energía vital era drenada y el demonio que la había lanzado a ese extraño lago la sacó con la misma facilidad que la dejó caer.

Ella alcanzó escuchar entre susurros antes de caer en el más profundo letargo:

—Eres hermosa… —sintió aquellas garras recorrer su cabellos y acariciar con suavidad su rostro— Llevo varias lunas sin devorar a una doncella virgen.

El íncubo se deleito al darle una mirada impregnada de deseo, disfruto de su aroma corporal, de acariciar con morbo sus sugerentes curvas, aquella piel de porcelana que invitaban a ser mancillados y aquellos labios en color carmín que invitaba a ser degustados, iba a robarle un beso para sellar su unión antes de proceder a tomarla saciando sus más bajos instintos carnales y después drenar sus energías vitales a la hermosa mujer desnuda que yacía en sus brazos cuando un potente látigo lo hizo perder el equilibrio y lo obligó a soltar a la mujer.

De no haber sido por una extraña luz que la envolvió, ella hubiese caído de nuevo al lago y las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales, esa acción lo desconcertó por completo.

El íncubo mostró su verdadera apariencia demoníaca cuando busco a quién tuvo la osadía de arrebatarle a su víctima de sus manos, se quedó suspendido en el aire al notar con asombro a la niña que había transformado en mujer en uno de los brazos de otro demonio, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¡¿Quién mierda eres tú?! —gritó con desdén— ¡¿Como te atreves a interrumpirme?!

—Eso debería preguntar yo… —masculló entre dientes el mal humorado demonio con sus ojos de color rojo y su aura manifestándose en un tono dorado— ¡¿Quien eres?!

—¡Soy un íncubo! —respondió con desdén— ¡diota!

—¡Imbécil! Eso ya lo sé… —Sesshōmaru estaba teniendo un momento difícil al maniobrar con un solo brazo y dejar a la joven en el suelo, sin perder el contacto visual que tenía con aquel demonio— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Rin?!

El íncubo mostró una sonrisa arrogante mientras desvió su mirada a la joven que ya hacía en el piso y que el largo cabello no lograba cubrir su desnudez.

—¡¿Rin?! Ese nombre significa _frío_… —Su risa macabra inundó el lugar— Lindo pero muy simple, mi mujer debe tener otro nombr...

El demonio no tuvo oportunidad de completar su comentario cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshōmaru apareció en frente de él, con sus letales garras atravesó su pecho desnudo, tomó su corazón y lo destrozó, lanzándolo al otro lado de la fuente el cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte de el íncubo.

—Etto! Amo bonito… —Ante la mirada impregnada de enojo del demonio Jaken apretó su báculo de dos cabeza con temor— No me mate por favor… —suplicó— pero asesinó al íncubo… Es más seguro que ese maldito demonio hubiese sabido cómo revertir lo que hizo a Rin.

Sesshōmaru no respondió porque de las iras que experimentó su discernimiento se nublo y mató al incubo sin medir sus consecuencias. No entendía el porqué hizo aquello porque actuar por mero impulso no era propio de él.

Envuelto en un haz de luz apareció al pie de su protegida, tenía la certeza que era ella por su aroma a flores silvestres, un aroma tan único que le pertenecía a ella.

Evitar soltar un fuerte gruñido mientras desataba _Kaku obi _y después de haberse de quitarse parte de su armadura incluido su _haori _e intentar cubrir a su protegida, se inclinó hacia ella intentando centrarse en su rostro y no en su cuerpo.

El demonio de dos cabezas se acercó a ellos con curiosidad, Jaken entendiendo su dilema que se apresuró ayudarle, con cuidado intentó levantar su cabeza sin embargo comentó en voz baja:

—¡Increíble!... La mocosa se convirtió en una mujer hermosa.. —remarcó con asombro— Quién lo diría amo bonito y yo que siempre le digo fea… —sonrío de forma burlona mientras pasaba la manga del haori de su amo por uno de sus brazos, y añadió—: Ella va ser una tentación para demonios como humanos —comentó sin pensar— ¿Se imagina la cantidad de pretendientes que va…. ¡AUHHHHHHHH!

El pequeño demonio no pudo seguir con sus imprudentes comentarios cuando una piedra lo golpeó y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de color rojos de su amo, sinónimo de su enojo.

—¡Perdón amo bonito! —suplicó con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas— No quise decir eso de la mocos…

—¡Cállate Jaken! —contestó el demonio de mala manera al terminar de vestir a la joven doncella.

Sesshōmaru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en centrarse en terminar de cubrir su desnudez y no perderse en mirar sus provocativas curvas, no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba: _si saber y ver en lo que la niña que había protegido se iba convertir a futuro_, porque él no iba permitir que ella se quedara de esa forma, Rin era una niña de siete años no una sensual mujer de más de dos décadas como estaba ahora, o recordar las miradas impregnada de lujuria de aquel demonio, o caer en cuenta que lo que decía Jaken sobre su protegida en un futuro no tan lejano se convertiría en realidad.

Escuchar hablar sobre su hermosura le puso de mal humor pero la gota que derramó su furia, por así decirlo, fue escuchar hablar a su fiel sirviente sobre futuros pretendientes.

Jaken había tocado un tema que él no había considerado, Rin iba crecer y con ello seguro más de un problema le iba a dar, tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento terminó de poner la parte superior de su haori que ahora le quedaba como una yukata suelta y lejos de hacerlo olvidar lo que había debajo de esa pieza de tela la hacía ver más «provocativa e inconscientemente seductora».

_«¡Mierda!... Esto no me puede estar pasando»_. Era el único pensamiento que tenía el demonio al sentir un extraño deseo por la mujer, creciendo dentro de él.

—La mocosa va dar problemas… —Jaken comentó adolorido— Amo bonito no se enoje… —replicó al verle empuñar una de sus espadas— ¡No me mate! —chilló con temor.

Jaken se quedó callado al ver como su amo envuelto en un haz de luz apareció al otro lado del lago, agarró al íncubo y lo trajo cerca de ellos, cortó algo invisible sobre su cuerpo inerte, entonces Jaken lo entendió su amo usó a «colmillo sagrado» para revivir al íncubo.

—Te volveré a matar… —Sesshōmaru apretó el cuello del íncubo entre sus garras— sino me dices cómo revertir esto.

El demonio abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto y por primera vez en siglo temió por su vida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_«NA¹» Hi! Les invito a leer mis correcciones de fanfiction de los escritos que tengo en este fandom._

_En poco días actualizo las correcciones que estoy haciendo de: Demonesa (?) y ¡Miau!_

_Para mayor información sobre mis historias vean mi perfil o visitar mi pagina en Facebook. _

_Espero que se animen a leer y comentar. Saludos y los leo..._


	2. Revelación

**CP#2. Revelación. **

El íncubo al verse con vida no salía de su asombro al estar entre las garras del _youkai _que estaba semidesnudo, el veneno impregnado en sus garras le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato.

—En la mitad del lago conecta a otro lugar —reveló con cuidado—, en ese lugar hay dos fuentes, una es de la muerte y otra es de la vida... —Sesshōmaru enterró sus garras en su cuello— debes averiguar cuál es cuál… Maldita sea deja de ahorcarme. —demandó en un tono entre cortado.

—¿Qué estás ocultando? —preguntó el demonio con seguridad. Él sabía que algo le faltaba a esa revelación, y añadió en un tono bajo—: Dime… maldito íncubo.

—Mierda… eres una verdadera molestia —Sesshōmaru apretó un poco más su cuello—. Antes de llegar a las fuentes debes pasar por la _bruma de la ilusión_. ¡DEJA DE APRETAR MI CUELLO!

—Sigue… —El youkai aflojó ligeramente su agarre.

—Ningún humano puede pasar ese lago al otro lugar sin terminar hecho polvo, ya que este lago está conectado con la fuente de la muerte, pero si haces uso de una barrera… —Al sentir de nuevo ser asfixiado reveló sin vacilar—: Al hacer uso de mi barrera puedo garantizarte que ella no va parecer, tú no la necesitas porque… ¡Deja de apretar mi cuello!... Puedo protegerte del agua pero no puedo ingresar al lugar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ningún demonio que ha pasado por la bruma de la ilusión ha salido con vida— reveló con malestar—. Soy un íncubo, un tipo de demonio que se alimenta de las energías sexuales de humanos o demonios para mí sería fatal ir aquel lugar.

—Si lo que dices es cierto de igual irás con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!... Me niego —intentó agarrar las garras del youkai con sus garras pero no sirvió de nada— ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

—Te quedarás con Jaken y con Ah-Un —respondió con una mirada fría—, si intentas escapar te mataré.

Jaken tembló ante esa orden de su amo pero no dijo palabra alguna. Sesshōmaru soltó al íncubo y ratificó su amenaza sin vacilar:

—Al primer indicio de tracción… —sentenció— te mataré.

—¡Maldito perro! —exclamó el íncubo con enojo pero no tuvo otro remedio que caminar hacia ellos, espero que él tomara a la hermosa mujer entre «sus brazos» y que el pequeño «renacuajo» como el íncubo lo llamó se subiera en el dragón de dos cabezas, cuando todos estuvieron juntos extendió sus alas, creando una extraña barrera que los protegió y sobre volaron sobre el lago y sin perder tiempo ingresaron desde el centro a lo más profundo del mismo.

Tanto Sesshōmaru como Jaken miraron con interés que dentro del extraño lago, no había ni fauna ni flora, sin duda era un lago encantado y profundo, tan profundo que la oscuridad se hizo presente pero en cuestión de segundos una cegadora luz los envolvió, de pronto el extraño lugar le recordó a Sesshōmaru el infierno que tenía una extraña bruma que aparecía de la nada.

Al detenerse en algo similar a un estrecho sendero, mohoso y nauseabundo, el íncubo señaló con seguridad:

—Sigue aquel camino de la izquierda… —La bruma parecía extenderse— No te detengas sin importar lo que veas o a quién veas.

La advertencia puso a pensar al youkai, inmediatamente extendió su garra y le inyectó su letal veneno, en un dosis lo suficientemente alta para paralizarlo.

—¡Maldito perro! —El íncubo cayó inmóvil— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Ah-Un... —El dragón de dos cabezas no necesito palabras para entender que debía acostarse encima de aquel demonio— Jaken si intenta escapar quema sus alas.

—No se preocupe amo bonito —chilló el pequeño demonio—. Nosotros nos encargamos.

El youkai tomó con cuidado a la hermosa joven que yacía en el piso y se apresuró a ingresar por el camino que el íncubo señaló, alcanzo escuchar a su pequeño sirviente decir:

—¡Maldito íncubo!... Espero que el amo bonito te vuelva a matar por todos los problemas causados.

Sesshōmaru se concentró en no respirar la extraña bruma por un buen tramo pero el camino se hacía largo, su protegida que seguía profundamente dormida, no era fácil manejarla con un solo brazo, puso especial atención al ver los cadáveres de demonios en el lugar, detuvo su andar e incluso se sorprendió de ver cadáveres de demonios-perros. _¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?_

—¡Qué imbéciles! —susurró con desdén— ¿Cómo vinieron a morir a este lugar? ¡Idiotas!

—¡Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh! —Aquella voz lo sorprendió— ¿Por qué son idiotas mi querido amo Sesshōmaru?

—¿Estás despierta?

La única respuesta fue una sonrisa enigmática que le dio cuando se atrevió acariciar de forma sugestiva los labios del demonio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —El youkai preguntó con su usual frialdad ignorando por completo la sensación que le causaba tan sutil pero atrevido gesto de parte de su protegida.

Una extraña risa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella.

—Dime… —demandó con suavidad impactado por lo hermosa que se veía. Despeinada, sonrojada y con aroma a flores silvestre que lo estaba mareando.

—No deberíamos estar en este lugar… amo —Se irguió por completo delante de él mientras extendía su mano para tocar su abdomen desnudo y empezó a recorrer con las llemas de sus dedos todo su torso—. ¿Por qué no dejamos así?

El demonio se sentía extraño, aquellas caricias estaban teniendo un efecto en su cuerpo que no le eran nada desagradables, de repente sintió su sangre calentarse.

Rin dio un paso hacia delante y puso su cabeza sobre su torso aspirando su olor.

—Siempre me he preguntado... —Empezó a dar pequeños besos sobre su torso mientras aflojaba el agarre de la prenda que tenía— ¿Cuál sería el sabor de — se puso de puntillas para besar su cuello y atraerlo hacia ella— sus labios? —En un movimiento rápido y suave le tomó por los cabellos haciendo que el demonio baje por completo su cabeza y toque sus labios.

Sutilmente ella se restregó sobre él quedando completamente desnuda.

El youkai no sabía qué estaba pasando y poco le importó, la atrajo hacia él y beso sus labios de manera casta hasta que ella abrió la boca para profundizar aquel beso, poco a poco la intensidad iba subiendo dando paso a la lujuria pura.

—Sesshōmaru... —susurró en un tono ronco impregnado de excitación pura— hazme tuya.

**Continuará...**


	3. Anhelo

_«N/A¹» Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, leerlos es un gran aliciente para continuar con la historia. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. Saludos. ^^_

* * *

**CP#3. Anhelo. **

El demonio se sentía mareado e intoxicado por el aroma de flores silvestres tan característico de ella.

Su risa ronca rompió aquel lujurioso beso, un rastro de saliva quedaba en sus labios color carmín, su aliento entrecortado y sus mejillas sonrojadas era una invitación para seguirla besando.

El demonio estaba excitado. Su sangre ardía por el deseo de poseerla.

Rin lo atrajo hacia ella cuando en un movimiento audaz enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su pelvis, sus voluptuosos senos rebotaban y él con cuidado la tomó con su garras mientras la apoyaba contra la pared. Su entrepierna estaba endurecida.

—Marcame como tu mujer… —susurró en un tono ronco al romper aquel segundo beso.

El demonio estaba perdido lamiendo su cuello, sus colmillos se alargaron.

—Toma mi castidad —Se atrevio a lamer una de sus orejas. El demonio estaba entretenido bajando por su pecho—. Hazme sangrar —propuso en un tono entrecortado—. Estoy humeda por ti… quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Ella agarró sus cabellos con fuerza mientras lamía una de las marcas de su rostro.

Sesshōmaru estuvo a punto de quitarse la prenda que tenía en la parte baja cuando se apartó de ella por un segundo, aún la tenía enroscada contra su pelvis.

—¿Qué… —Ni él mismo pudo reconocer su voz por la excitación que experimentaba— dijiste?

Ella se atrevió acortar la distancia que los separaba.

—Sabes que me deseas... —comentó contra sus labios sin perder su contacto visual— Eres como tu padre.

El demonio recobró en ese momento la consciencia. Ella no podía hacer esa comparación de una manera tan abierta, su forma de hablar y actuar era de una adulta no de una niña de apenas siete años.

Sesshōmaru la empujó con suavidad mientras presionaba sus garras contra sus caderas, sin darse cuenta le estaba inyectando su veneno.

—Eres una ilusión. —afirmó sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

—Soy tan real como… —La respuesta nunca llegó porque el demonio la soltó abruptamente, antes que cayera sacudió sus garras soltando aquellos látigos venenosos. La mujer, o ilusión desapareció inmediatamente.

Sesshōmaru empezó a respirar con dificultad, se vio obligado abrir y cerrar su boca para tomar algo de aire, se arrepintió inmediatamente de hacerlo porque aspiró parte de la extraña neblina y en su cabeza aquella risa ronca retumbaba.

Se irguió molesto consigo mismo, con su mirada hizo un barrido rápido del lugar y a pesar de la densa oscuridad alcanzó a ver los cabellos de Rin esparcidos en el suelo, avanzó con algo de pesadez para encontrar a la joven encima de varios cadáveres de demonios, ellos habían perecido en aquel lugar.

Gruñó en señal de enojo, la yukata se había abierto y él tenía una generosa visión de sus encantos.

—¡Mierda! —masculló con desdén mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Tomarla con un solo brazo era una completa proeza para él— Esto no me puede estar pasando.

En un movimiento brusco, cuando estuvo seguro que ella no se iba caer envueltos en un haz de luz desaparecieron del lugar, usó toda su velocidad demoniaca para salir de aquella lúgubre, pensó que así su salida no le tomaría mucho tiempo, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Cuando la extraña bruma se disipó un poco, Sesshōmaru cayó abruptamente con Rin entre su garra y su pecho. Se tomó su tiempo y con delicadeza de dejó de lado mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

Entonces prestó atención al lugar, parecían estar flotando en una especie de limbo.

Habían dos extrañas fuentes suspendidas en el aire. Una de las fuentes era turbia con un hedor insoportable, esta fluía hacia abajo, la otra fuente era fuente era clara y de un suave aroma, esta fluía hacia arriba. El demonio intuía que había una trampa y no iba cometer el error de meter a Rin en la fuente equivocada.

Sin prisa alguna sin dejar de prestar atención a la joven inconsciente, se acercó con sigilo a la fuente de agua cristalina, al meter sus garras sintió sus energías demoníacas ser drenadas, vio con asombro cuando su hermosa garras se arrugaron inmediatamente la saco.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver su piel marchita, sus huesos se notaban, si al envejecer (aunque faltaban varios siglos para eso) iba verse de esa manera, prefería perecer en batalla. Morir joven pero hermoso, su vanidad salió a flote por un momento.

—Supongo que estas aguas pestilentes son... —comentó con desagrado— la fuente de la vida. ¡Qué asco! —susurró mientras metía su huesuda garra en el viscoso líquido. Inmediatamente sintió la diferencia, su energías demoníacas regresaron y vio con asombro rejuvenecer sus garras—. Quién lo diría que alguna vez me encontraría con la legendaria fuente de la juventud —Así la conocía los humanos—. No, esta es la fuente de la vida.

El youkai tenía conocimiento que ningún humano debía llegar a conocer dónde estaba la fuente. Aquella fuente (de la vida) había causado en siglos pasados estragos en ambas razas, los demonios sabían que su poder era ilimitado.

Sumergirse en aquellas aguas hacía que su poder demoníaco se incrementará, en el caso de los humanos le daba una supuesta inmortalidad, lograba extender su vida por varios siglos hasta que el final se trastornara por el anhelo de buscar de nuevo la fuente para sumergirse en ella.

Los humanos terminaban siendo contaminados con pensamientos negativos, al final se convertían en demonios sin control. En el caso de los demonios no era diferente, porque esas aguas estaban malditas.

Sesshōmaru regresó a ver a su protegida, mentalmente intentó calcular el tiempo que debía retroceder, estimando una edad promedio de veinte años, ya que en aquella fuente al parecer un año era equivalente a un efímero segundo. Debía tener cuidado en el tiempo que la iba sumergir, porque no quería tener que lidiar con una Rin convertida en bebé.

La tomó entre sus garras, la atrajo hacia su pecho e ignoró la reacción en su cuerpo, ambos se sumergieron en la pestilente fuente y en su mente el youkai iba contando: _20, 19, 18… hasta llegar a la edad promedio de 7 años, _en ese momento salió con rapidez de la fuente.

Vio con atención sus facciones, se aseguró que respirara normalmente, se extraño que no despertara, dejó de lado todo pensamiento y envueltos en un haz de luz, ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

Al salir de la extraña cueva se encontró con una escena inusual: _El dragón de dos cabezas aplastando a el íncubo mientras Jaken lo amenazaba._

—¡Maldito renacuajo casi quemas una de mi alas! —Le gritó con enojo— ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—¡Maldito íncubo! —Jaken le apuntó con su báculo de dos cabezas— Sé que te ibas escapar.

—Cuando este libre te voy a mat… —El íncubo se quedo sin palabras al ver al llegar al youkai con la niña— ¡Imposible! Es la primera vez que _alguien_ sale de la bruma de la ilusión. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

Sesshōmaru ni se tomó la molestia en responder aquella pregunta.

—El año bonito no es cualquier demonio... —Jaken respondió por él— íncubo idiota. Él es el gran…

—Jaken… —El pequeño demonio hizo silencio ante la mirada de reproche del youkai, miró al íncubo, y preguntó con fastidio—: ¿Por qué ella no despierta?

—La niña despertará una vez que salga de mis dominios. —reveló con cuidado.

—Andando. —ordenó el youkai en un tono cortante.

Jaken tomó las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas y lo hizo mover, el íncubo con recelo se levantó, extendió sus alas y creó su barrera cubriendolos por completo para poder salir del lugar.

Todos traspasaron en completo silencio aquel extraño lago; Al llegar y ponerse sobre la superficie el íncubo quitó la barrera y voló a la cúspide de uno de los árboles más altos del encantado bosque, observó con interés al youkai y sus acompañantes ir a la orilla.

—Es raro ver a un demonio de _«tu clase»_ con una niña humana —comentó con malicia al verse seguro en su rama—. ¿La vas a devorar?

Jaken se puso tenso y apretó con fuerza las riendas del dragón de dos cabezas.

Sesshōmaru ignoró su preguntas mientras colocaba a la pequeña niña sobre la montura del dragón, con su mirada le transmitió a Jaken que debía cuidar de ella durante el trayecto.

—¿O piensas convertirla en tu compañera? —Esa pregunta hizo que el youkai detuviera su andar— Después de todo se convertirá en todo una belleza cuando sea adulta.

—¡Maldito íncubo! —chilló Jaken con enojo— El amo Sesshōmaru nunca tomaría como comp...

—Mi nombre es «Eros»... —replicó con desdén— ¡Maldito renacuajo!... ¡HEY TÚ! —señaló a Sesshōmaru— Sino la vas a devorar o hacerla tu mujer, te haré el favor de tomarla... para un íncubo poseer a una doncella virgen es...

El íncubo no pudo continuar con sus lujuriosas insinuaciones, ya que casi pierde el equilibrio al ver venir hacia él, aquellos látigos romper las ramas que estaban debajo de él.

—Te mataré si te acercas a ella.

Con esa amenaza de muerte el youkai se apresuró a salir de aquel bosque encantado, sus acompañantes iban a un paso adelante. Él no se iba arriesgar a pelear con aquel tramposo íncubo y exponer a la niña a ser raptada, o peor aún, a que sea nuevamente lanzada al extraño lago. No le fue difícil deducir que estaba conectado a la fuente de la muerte.

**Continuará…**


	4. Amenaza

_«N/A¹» Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews, los estoy contestando vía PM. A los que me envían comentarios anónimos por favor si desean una respuesta saquen una cuenta en FF, sinceramente es fácil de hacerlos. ^^ También agradezco a quienes se han tomado el tiempo no solo de comentar la historia, sino de agregarla a sus favoritos. _

* * *

**CP#4. Amenaza. **

Al salir del extraño bosque encantado que limitaba el territorio del seductor demonio, Rin empezó a toser, pero lejos de despertarse se acurro sobre el pecho desnudo de su protector mientras continuaba con su plácido sueño.

—Jaken... —demandó en un tono imperativo— ve al pueblo más cercano y compra ropa para Rin.

El fiel sirviente se alejó de ellos en busca del dragón de dos cabezas y salió del lugar.

Sesshōmaru llegó al lugar donde se supone que iban a descansar, al mirar a su protegida frunció su ceño, la imagen de su protegida pero una versión adulta se filtraba en su mente.

—Se supone que mi mayor deseo es matar a ese maldito de Naraku. —comentó con fastidio.

Las risas retorcidas del íncubo se hicieron presentes en el lugar, Sesshōmaru se puso en alerta buscando con su mirada en dónde estaba aquel demonio.

—¿Ese es tu mayor deseo? —Eros estaba en una de las ramas de un gran árbol— ¿Matar? No me hagas reír.

—¿Quieres morir maldito íncubo? —hizo tronar sus garras.

—Calma… calma… estaba un poco intrigado...— El íncubo se posó en otra rama, manteniendo las distancias con el Daiyokai— fuiste capaz de salir de la extraña _bruma de la ilusión. _Llevó siglos resguardando la fuentes de la vida y la muerte, nunca ningún demonio fue capáz de salir de aquel lugar. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué viste?

—Eso no es asunto vuestro —contestó Sesshōmaru de mala gana —. Mientes, sé de casos de humanos y demonios que han encontrado las fuentes.

—No porque hayan hecho mérito propio. Siglos de estar resguardando las fuentes es aburrido, así que un poco de diversión no me viene mal de vez en cuando, se me facilitan hacerlo cuando las fuentes se mueven.

Sesshōmaru no comentó palabra alguna, ahora entendía como aquellos humanos y demonios habían accedido a las fuentes, luego empezaban a buscarlas con frenesí hasta transformarse en seres que perdían la razón.

Eros lo miraba con atención, dudaba que pudiera seducir a tal demonio y tampoco le provocaba, prestó atención a la pequeña niña que dormía cerca de él y frunció el ceño. Ella tenía una extraña aura alrededor, se le hizo raro que el Daiyokai no lo hubiese notado.¹

—Está bien sino me quieres decir, te voy advertir algo… —Al notar que el gran el Daiyokai lo miraba con atención, comentó con malicia—: Cuando la niña llegue a esa edad y se convierta en la mujer que tuve en mis brazos, la tomaré par…

El íncubo no pudo decir palabra alguna, cuando el látigo impregnado de veneno casi lo alcanza.

—No lo podrás evitar —amenazó, y río con maldad—, me filtraré en sus sueños y la haré mi mujer.

—No si primero te mato. —Sesshōmaru no era de amenazar con vanas palabras. No lo persiguió porque tenía cerca a Rin, ella estaba dormida y él velaba sus sueños.

—Hace siglos que no me divertía cazando —Eros susurró mientras se alejaba, sabía que el demonio lo escuchaba perfectamente—. Voy a raptarla y no podrás evitarlo.

Eros desapareció dejando a Sesshōmaru con un gran malestar.

—Primero mataré al ser fraudulento que trató de usarme —Hablaba de Naraku—. Segundo a este maldito íncubo… imbécil, quién se cree que es para tomar algo que es mío.

Detuvo sus comentarios al escuchar a Jaken acercarse. Él había regresado con el dragón de dos cabezas.

—Amo bonito, estamos de regreso… —ratificó lo obvio— traje linda cosas para la mocosa.

El demonio no dudó de sus palabras, Jaken sabía el tipo de prendas que a él le gustaban, así que observó con atención el bello kimono de color naranja que había traído (similar al que la niña usaba), bordado con hermosas flores de cerezo, los accesorios para cabellos, incluso zapatos, sabía que Rin no los iba usar pero de igual se sintió complacido por lo que Jaken había traído.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la pequeña Rin ajena al problema que había causado, se despertó con gran energía.

—¡WOW! Tengo un hermoso kimono nuevo… —Rin estaba asombrada, este kimono era más lindo del que ella usada— ¿Cómo lo… —Ella no sabía cómo preguntar de dónde había salido la prenda, y más quién se la había puesto.

Rin se quedo sin palabras al notar frente a ella a su amo.

—Buenos días amo... —Le dio una cálida sonrisa— Gracias por el kimono. —Ella no necesitaba preguntar quién se lo había comprado, aunque estaba intrigado el saber la razón de el porqué le había obsequiado tan exquisita prenda.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó en su tono frío que tanto le caracterizaba. Omitió el saludo, porque él siempre movía con suavidad su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

La alegría de la pequeña Rin se hizo presente.

—Me encanta, está muy bonito. Gracias amo.

—Amo bonito, traje el desayuno para… —Jaken los interrumpió— ¡Ah! Ya estás despierta, tremendo lío nos metiste ayer mocosa.

Rin se quedó en blanco. Jaken quedó en el piso, luego que una enorme piedra le cayera encima.

—¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó ayer? —Sesshōmaru preguntó con genuino interés.

—¡Mmmmmmm!… ¿Ayer?... —dudó, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro— Pesqué, iba a comer... —abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto— No comí, con razón me muero de hambre. —comentó la niña con un infantil puchero al recordar con malestar que no había ingerido alimento y ahora tenía mucha hambre.

—¿No recuerdas algo más? —El Daiyoukai

—Amo debo haberme quedado dormida —respondió con sinceridad—, no recuerdo nada… ¿Pasó algo?

—Ve con Jaken para que desayunes —ordenó con suavidad, hasta cierto punto aliviado que la niña no recuerde lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Como usted ordene amo —sonrió la niña mientras se acercaba al pequeño demonio—. Vamos señor Jaken… atrápame si puede.

—¡Espérame mocosa! —Jaken se había despertado con un chichón en su cabeza, y gritó con enojo—: ¡No corras!

Sesshōmaru miro la usual escena, expresó ignoro todo los recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones que había experimentado la noche anterior, se centró en sus nuevos objetivos: _matar al híbrido de Naraku, luego iría por Eros, ese demonio lo había desafiado abiertamente, merecía morir tan solo por eso y más cuando le amenazó en tomar a su protegida como su mujer. _

**Continuará...**

* * *

_¹ Rin murió presa de los lobos, la extraña aura que vio Eros es la energía del inframundo._

* * *

_«N/A²» Aprovechó la nota para invitarlos a leer un viejo OS que me animé a subir a FF: ¡No te culpes!, espero que se animen a leer y comentar. Saludos desde Ecuador. ^^_


	5. Negación

«N/A¹» #QuédateEnCasa. La pandemia a nivel mundial ocasionada por el COVID-19 es real, por tu salud, por la de tus seres amados, por tus amigos y/o conocidos, hagamos caso de lo que dicen los Gobiernos Nacional de tu país. Nuestra mejor protección es la prevención.

Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que han sido generosos con sus reviews, leerlos a sido un gran aliciente para poder continuar con la historia, así mismo estoy agradecida que la agreguen a sus favoritos y/o la sigan. Intentaré actualizar más seguido, e incentivo a todos aquellos que gusta de escribir que se animen actualizar sus historias, si desean que los lean me avisan, prometo darme el tiempo de comentar a medida que voy leyendo. Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**CP#5: Negación.**

Rin era una niña inquieta, juguetona e inocente, pero si algo era innato en ella era ser muy observadora, prestar especial atención en los detalles era natural en ella cuando se interesaba en algo y su amo era siempre de su interés, su instinto le decía qué algo había pasado el día anterior, pero ella estaba en blanco.

—¿Por qué el señor Sesshōmaru está tan enojado? —Rin preguntaba por enésima vez, al mirar como su amo se había perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, sus expresiones claramente mostraban enojo y frustración. Eso era raro en el estoico demonio.

Jaken estaba en un dilema, por su seguridad se había puesto a resguardo de la pequeña niña, que había sido la culpable del mal humor de su amo, pero qué le podía decir, Rin no recordaba el incidente con «el íncubo», además él tampoco sabía cómo tratar a su amo, en los siglos que le había servido su amo nunca había mostrado emociones, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que los tenía.

El demonio era catalogado como un ser despiadado y desalmado. Jaken no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, en ese momento deseaba que aparecieran mil y un demonios, para que su amo los mate y descargue su mal humor.

—Rin —susurró— es mejor dejar al amo solo.

—¡¿Por qué?! —La niña replicó con molestia. Ella quería estar con su amo.

—Andando mocosa.

Rin no tuvo opción de protestar, Jaken la tomó de la mano y prácticamente se la llevó arrastras, poco le importo si se tropezaban en el camino, por su bien era mejor alejarse de su amo.

Sesshōmaru había visto a sus acompañantes alejarse del lugar, respiró lo más profundo que pudo para calmar el vorágine de emociones que lo invadía.

—Yo nunca cometeré el mismo error de mi padre.

Era la única frase que repetía una y otra vez, pero esta vez la comentó de forma abierta, necesitaba seguir aniquilando a demonios inferiores que tenían la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino para calmarse, la razón de su furia radicaba en la segunda visita que le hizo el «maldito íncubo», como decidió llamarlo, ya que hace pocas horas él había tenido la osadía de acercarse a Rin cuando ella se estaba bañando y como si fuera poco lo había encontrado oliendo su ropa, pero fue su comentario lo que lo puso de peor humor, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras sentía una emoción amarga que le corroía por dentro, nunca antes había sentido tal furia, ni siquiera cuando se atrevió a desafiar a su padre o a pelear con su medio-hermano, cada palabra hacía que su sangre hirviera, no había otra frase para describir su estado y nuevamente aquellas palabras venían a su mente:

—Un aroma de flores silvestres —El íncubo sonrío de manera ladina, mientras olía sin pudor alguno y apretaba la ropa de Rin entre sus garras—, es tan embriagante.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?! —Sesshōmaru preguntó con fastidio.

Había regresado al campamento para alcanzar escuchar la apuesta que hicieron Jaken y Rin, entonces ella corrió al agua después de quitarse la ropa y le comentó a Jaken:

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

—Lo dudo —contestó el pequeño demonio con burla—. Regreso al rato, hay un pueblo cerca voy a comprar algunas cosas y cuando regrese tomaremos el tiempo.

—Será mi esclavo por un día —Rin sonrió divertida cuando gritó sin pensar — señor Jaken.

—Ni muerto. — Jaken contestó a lo lejos el demonio, mientras se llevaba al dragón de dos cabezas.

Fue cuando Sesshōmaru se mantuvo cerca pero no se mostró, hasta que notó una presencia cerca y regresó, sus ojos se tornaron peligrosamente de color rojo al ver al íncubo tomar la ropa de su protegida, esta vez sin pensar en nada se lanzó sobre él, era el momento de matarlo y no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad, pero no contó con el íncubo extendiera sus alas y pusiera su barrera.

—Después de meditarlo he decidido que no la voy a matar… —Hizo un alto a sus palabras para ver las expresiones del Sesshōmaru, Eros estaba disfrutando de hacerlo enojar.

—¡¿Qué?! —El aura oscura de Sesshōmaru se hizo presente al ver en el íncubo su expresión impregnada de lujuria pura, sabía que esta clase de demonio drenaban las energías sexuales de los humanos y también mostraba interés en otros demonios, aunque estos finalmente no les eran tan apetecibles como los humanos, el íncubo dejó al descubierto sus macabros planes para con Rin y le comentó con diversión:

—Cuídala porque cuando crezca la convertiré en mi esclava, ella será un delicioso y sensual «súcubo» —Más tardó el íncubo en hacer el comentario que Sesshōmaru lanzarse hacia él, pero sus garras no le hicieron daño debido a la barrera que tenía en su alrededor y este le comentó con diversión, tan solo para seguir torturando al Sesshōmaru a pesar que sus planes eran una realidad a futuro—: ¿Por qué te molesta? Espera... espera… —rió con maldad— ¿Será qu..

Las risas del íncubo fue el detonante para que Sesshōmaru sacara una de sus espadas: «Tokijin» pero antes que intentará cortar la barrera, el íncubo replicó con malicia al desaparecer del lugar:

—Incluso si la marcas como tu hembra la tomaré —sentenció con una mirada siniestra—. He pasado muchos siglos sólo y ella es un presa tan apetecible, que no la pienso dejar escapar.

—¡Idiota! Yo nunca marcaría a una humana. —Sesshōmaru replicó de forma abrupta.

El íncubo apareció detrás de él y comentó con rapidez, tan solo para hacerlo enfurecer más:

—Excelente, porque no hay nada que disfrute más que tomar una doncella virgen y hacerla sangrar, luego la voy a llevar al borde de la locura, lujuria y placer.

—¡Maldito! —Está vez el íncubo desapareció dejando a Sesshōmaru iracundo como indignado, no solo por haber tenido la osadía de burlarse de él abiertamente, sino por haberlo desafiado.

Ajeno al problema causado, la niña estaba conteniendo la respiración bajo del agua, Rin quería ganar resistencia para competir con Jaken, para que después juegue con ella, él le planteó sin pensar lo siguiente:

—Si logras mantener la respiración debajo del agua más tiempo que yo, seré tu esclavo un día completo, de lo contrario tú —señalo con molestia, esa fue la parte de la apuesta que Sesshōmaru escuchó y puso atención a las palabras de Jaken, cuando sentenció sin pensar— , mocosa si pierdes ante el gran Jaken, te quedaras en silencio todo un día, no juegos, no canciones desafinadas, no me pedirás nada, de nada. ¿Entendiste?

Rin sonrió divertida, Sesshōmaru a lo lejos observaba sus facciones y susurró:

—Jaken eres un idiota.

Sesshōmaru sabía que el peor error que podía cometer su fiel sirviente era subestimar a la pequeña niña humana que lo acompañaba, le parecía increíble que no se haya dado cuenta que a pesar de ser una infante, su resistencia era algo interesante, había observado a Rin y sabía que la niña era especial, porque adaptarse andar con dos demonios no era nada fácil para un humano, en las carreras Rin tenía mejor resistencia que Jaken, incluso había días que andaba por horas, mientras el pequeño sirviente termina exhausto encima del dragón de dos cabeza, Rin caminaba a su propio ritmo pero era ágil.

Además él había aprendido leer sus expresiones, cuando ella tramaba algo sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, por lo que no dudaba que ella iba más de una travesura a Jaken, no entendía por qué su fascinación de molestar al pequeño demonio pero mientras ella se entretenía no le causaba problemas, entonces fue cuando sintió un chapoteo en el agua, Rin salía del agua para exhalar el aliento retenido.

—Aún no es suficiente… —Hizo un alto a sus pensamientos cuando notó que su amo, prácticamente sobre el lugar, si bien estaba en el cielo, su sombra se proyectó en el agua y comentó con asombro—: ¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

—Sigue con tu baño... —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de él, mientras iba a ubicar a Jaken para que consiga un nuevo kimono para su protegida.

De este encuentro ya habían pasado cerca de tres días y el humor de Sesshōmaru iba de mal a peor, sobre todo al recordar con exactitud no sólo las palabras del íncubo, sino sus insinuaciones sobre su protegida y ahí se filtraba la imagen de Rin «adulta», él ya no podía ver a la dulce e inocente niña con los mismos ojos, sobre todo al tener latente el recuerdo en lo qué ella se iba convertir a futuro y cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas con el íncubo y la persecución del medio-demonio Naraku, ahora se sumaba un nuevo problema con los Nekomatas.

Finalmente decidió poner un alto a sus pensamientos, faltaba poco tiempo para que llegue la noche, se alejó de sus acompañantes para ver que el lugar no representaba ningún peligro para ellos, mientras tanto Jaken exhaló el aire retenido y en voz baja susurró:

—El amo bonito está de tan mal humor, me da hasta miedo hablarle.

—Señor Jaken... —El pequeño demonio miró con atención a Rin y antes que ella volviera a preguntar lo mismo, susurró en voz baja para desviar el tema:

—Hace cincuenta años, el señor Sesshōmaru tuvo un conflicto con unos Nekomatas, son una especie de demonios-gatos, se supone que ahora no hay conflicto con ellos luego que el señor Sesshōmaru les devolvió sus almas hace un poco más de un cuarto de siglo cuando nos volvieron a desafiar... —Jaken al darse cuenta que Rin lo miraba con atención, decidió profundizar la historia y comentó en un tono bajo—: Ahora han regresado pero con los «driders», eso es inusual.

—¿Qué son los driders?

—Eres una completa ignorante —Al notar la mirada de seriedad de la niña y sabía que iba protestar, decidió extender su explicación—. Son especies de engendro provenientes de un «drow» que ha sido repudiado por su diosa. Y antes qué preguntes, son demonios que veneran a una diosa araña, que se llama «Loth», cuando un drow llega a cierto grado de desarrollo, sean cómo guerreros, magos, profetas, en fin, son sometidos a una prueba especial y al no pasar, su diosa los desentierra de su comunidad y los maldice.

—Que diosa tan cruel. —Rin comentó con asombro.

Jaken se acomodo cerca del lomo del dragón de dos cabezas y susurró con cuidado:

—Lo es, sin contar con su letal veneno, en fin, un drow maldito se transforma y su parte inferior parece el de una araña gigante como de ocho patas. No entiendo cómo se han unido, ellos son enemigos por naturaleza, no aliados. ¿Qué estará pasando realmente?

—¿Es por eso qué el señor Sesshōmaru está de tan mal humor?

Jaken no dudaba de la fortaleza de su señor, pero tenía la certeza que ambas especies le iban hacer pasar un mal rato a su amo, aunque Jaken dudaba que ese fuera el motivo de su enojo, pero eso no le podía decir a Rin, así que por inercia movió su cabeza.

—Entonces no debemos estorbar al amo Sesshōmaru, así él pueda matar a esos demonios que tanto problemas pueden causar.

Jaken sonrío de forma burlona, cuando refutó sin pensar:

—Aquí la que estorb… —No pudo hacer el comentario cuando una enorme piedra lo aplastó en el acto y Rin superado al susto, porque el ruido de la piedra la sobresaltó, miró a su amo y le comentó con una cálida sonrisa:

—Señor Sesshōmaru, prometo que no vamos a estorbar en su batalla con los demonios gatos y las arañas. Usted puede señor... —gritó ella con ánimo y mucho orgullo.

El demonio la miró sin expresión alguna, le iba decir que se duerma pero de la nada un potente grito lo hizo abalanzarse sobre Rin.

—¡Viento cortante! —Inuyasha había atacado, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su medio hermano y de sus acompañantes.

No hubo tiempo para devolver el ataque que no era dirigido hacia él, sino a uno de los demonios-gatos, por inercia Sesshōmaru puso su único brazo sobre la cintura de Rin para lanzarse al piso porque si volaban la técnica de «Tessaiga o colmillo de acero», la espada de su medio-hermano los iba alcanzar, entonces el daño iba ser peor para ambos.

Sin embargo, aquella acción de igual trajo consecuencias porque aparte del remezón que sacudió a Rin, ya que a pesar de estar protegida por el cuerpo de su amo, no se golpeo la cabeza pero su cuerpo fue prácticamente aplastado por el peso de él y una de las puntas de acero de la armadura se enterró de forma abrupta en uno de sus hombros, ella gritó por el dolor que sentía, el escandaloso aroma de la sangre de su hombro izquierdo se hizo presente.

Sesshōmaru se quedó sin palabras, sin querer él la había lastimado, atrás del nekomata venía Inuyasha y sus acompañantes, quienes también se mostraban asombrados por el accidente ocasionado, pero frente de ellos «Kora», una nekomata con una mirada perdida y un driders se hizo presente en el lugar se notaba que la controlaban, ese fue el detonante para que Sesshōmaru llamará a Jaken para que cuide de Rin, antes que él se transformara en su real forma y de un solo mordisco arrancó sin piedad alguna la cabeza del drider, todos estaban impresionados por el proceder del Sesshōmaru, quién no dio opción a nada, Kagome se apresuró atender a la niña que no dejaba de llorar, mientras que Sesshōmaru miraba a Kora, que al salir del trance exclamó sin pensar:

—¡Maldito drider!... —La nekomata estaba sin palabras al ver a Sesshōmaru regresar a su forma humanoide pero aún tenía los ojos rojos, Kora nunca había visto tal mirada iracunda en él, ni siquiera cuando lo habían desafiado por segunda vez antes que él matara a su amo para devolverles sus almas, ella temió por su vida y aclaró con rapidez—: Ese drider me controló por medio de un extraño artilugio, no he tenido la intención de atacarlos, menos de lastimar a la niña humana.

Sesshōmaru no contestó, pero Inuyasha cometió el desatino de decir:

—Maldito gato. ¿Cómo dejaron que esas cosas los contro… —La pregunta no la terminó, porque Sesshōmaru recordó su presencia al sentir sus sentidos invadidos por el olor de la sangre de su protegida, que del dolor se había desmayado, mientras Kagome aplicaba presión sobre su hombro herido para evitar que se desangre y tanto Sango como el monje Miroku trataban de ayudar, en ese momento un potente puño fue lo único que sintió Inuyasha antes de perder el conocimiento.

Kagome se alertó, había visto a Sesshōmaru enojado pero nunca a ese extremo y lo entendía, por culpa de ellos Rin salió lastimada, entonces comentó con temor:

—Creo que no es grave —señaló la herida que no dejaba de sangrar—, si las puntas de su armadura no tienen veneno puedo curar la herida pero necesitamos ir a la aldea, allá deje las vendas y medicinas que necesito para curarla.

El Sesshōmaru la miró con sus ojos rojos, Jaken preguntó con rapidez:

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

—A menos de un días de camino. —Kagome contestó sin vacilar, mientras veía con tensión como Sesshōmaru se acercó a ellos. Su acción los puso en alerta.

—Volaremos, ve con Jaken en Ah-Un.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagome no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, Sesshōmaru tomó a la niña en un brazo y en un haz de luz desapareció del lugar.

—¡Ehhhhhh!…amo bonito espérennos —Jaken gritó, al no tener respuesta miró a Kagome y le ordenó sin tino alguno—: ¡Sube!

—Al menos dime… por favor —replicó de mala gana Kagome y Jaken protestó inmediatamente al decirle, mientras se subía al dragón de dos cabezas:

—No pierdas tiempo. Esto pasó por su culpa y si te demoras, no dudo que el señor Sesshōmaru destruya su aldea, después de todo por culpa del idiota de Inuyasha, el amo lastimó a Rin sin querer, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado. ¡¿Te apuras o no?!

Ese comentario Kagome se apresuró a subir al dragón de dos cabeza, quién gruño con fuerza, Jaken trató de controlarlo diciéndole que se calme, la sacerdotisa no era de su agrado como casi ningún ser humanos, solo aceptaba a la pequeña niña humana que los acompañaba, mientras Kagome subía con temor, gritó a lo lejos al sentir empezaba elevarse:

—Sango, Miroku encárguense de Inuyasha, por favor.

En ese momento, Shippo que se había mantenido escondido detrás de Kirara, comentó en voz alta:

—Sesshōmaru realmente da miedo cuando se enoja de verdad. ¿No es cierto?

—Sesshōmaru siempre anda de mal humor —Sango comentó en voz alta—, pero esta vez mostró una expresión asesina que daba miedo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Miroku preguntó mientras se acerca a Inuyasha y veía como se tocaba su cara, que por el potente golpe que había recibido, empezaba a hincharse.

—Maldito Sesshōmaru, casi me rompe la cara —buscó a Kagome con la mirada, al no verla cerca de él preguntó con asombro—: ¿Dónde está Kagome?

—Sesshōmaru se la llevó a la aldea para que cure a Rin... —contestó con rapidez Sango, mientras Shippo, Kirara y el monje se acercarán a él.

Inuyasha se paró abruptamente y comentó con enojo:

—¡Maldito seas Sessho…

Antes que siguiera con sus protestas, el monje le interrumpió y le aclaró con seriedad:

—Por tratar de matar a esos demonios, el viento cortante impactó contra Sesshōmaru y él accidentalmente lastimo a Rin. Su hombro, terminó siendo perforado por una de las puntas de su armadura.

—¡¿Qué?! —Miroku no perdió tiempo en contarle cómo Sesshōmaru se había abalanzado hacia ella, le dio todos los detalles del incidente. Inuyasha se sintió mal por la pequeña entonces susurró en voz baja—: Con razón se enojó tanto. ¡Diablos! Todo por culpa de Kora y esa… cierto Sesshōmaru lo mató, nunca antes lo había visto pelear con tanta…

—No dio opción a nada… —Sango hizo un alto a sus palabras, cuando miró a Inuyasha y le señalo lo obvio—: Siempre he creído que él nunca ha podido contigo, porque eres más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sango? —Shippo preguntó con interés, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku tenían la misma pregunta, Sango les miró y les comentó con temor:

—Sesshōmaru parece que no ha tenido intención realmente de matarte. Él no ha demostrado su verdadero poder cuando pelea contigo Inuyasha, pero hoy fue implacable, no dio opción a nada.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido de exasperación, y comentó con el orgullo herido:

—Siempre he vencido a Sesshōmaru.

—¡No lo sé! —Miroku exclamó al mirarlo con atención y expresó sus dudas en voz alta, causando que Inuyasha perdiera los estribos cuando le comentó en voz baja—: Si no tuvieras a colmillo de acero, realmente él podría matarse con sus propias garras. No le costó nada matar al drider.

—No digan estupideces —Inuyasha refunfuñó—. Siempre lo he vencido y siempre la haré, ahora vamos por Kagome.

—Subestimar al señor Sesshōmaru puede ser un error.

Miroku hizo el comentario con preocupación el monje, Sango suspiró con pesar pero no comentó palabra alguna, era mejor no contradecirlo, Inuyasha los miró pero no hizo más comentarios, empezó a correr para ir a la aldea, después de todo él tenía la necesidad de disculparse con la niña; Aunque tenía sus dudas, porque no sabía si Sesshōmaru le iba permitir acercarse a ella.

* * *

Ajenos al inusual grupo de viajeros, un par de demonio los miraba con interés, en diferentes lugares:

Eros sonreía con diversión, después de siglos de haber estado solo, había encontrado un demonio que era de su interés porque Sesshōmaru, sin duda alguna, sería un demonio interesante de vencer y disfrutar de su tan ansiado premio lo tenía fascinado como excitado.

Del otro lado, una niña de cabellos blanco escondida entre las ramas de uno de los árboles más altos, mostraba a través de su espejo lo sucedido a un medio-demonio.

—Interesante —Nakaru comentó con una sonrisa siniestra—. ¿Quién lo diría? —Su sonrisa se hizo extrañamente más amplia, y en medio de una carcajada tétrica señalo lo obvio—: Una pequeña niña humana es el punto débil del gran señor Sesshōmaru. Dulces ironía. Me preguntó cómo reaccionaría si algo le llegase a pasar a la niña que le acompaña.

* * *

Al llegar a la aldea pocas horas después, las personas se quedaron sin palabras al ver al imponente demonio aterrizar cerca de la casa de la sacerdotisa Kaete, ella al ver al demonio y a la niña herida se apresuró a dejar sus hierbas aún lado, sabía que el demonio estaba furioso, por lo que comentó con suavidad:

—Puedo adelantar y curar su herida… ¿Tiene algún veneno las puntas de la armadura? —Ante la negativa del demonio, la anciana trató de tomar a Rin, en ese momento se despertó y pego un aterrador grito, Sesshōmaru inconscientemente la apretó con suavidad hacia él y la sacerdotisa le comentó con suavidad—: Sé que duele, pero si no me dejas ver no podré curarte.

Más que adolorida, Rin estaba asustada de estar en una aldea humana, Sesshōmaru pareció entender su dilema y le susurro algo al oído que la calmó por un momento, mientras ingresaban a la pequeña aldea, no tenía intención de ingresar al lugar pero entendió perfectamente que Rin no lo iba a soltar, además él no la iba dejar sola después de los sucedido, la anciana con mucho cuidado descubrió su hombro herido, lo primero que hizo fue lavar la sangre, en el momento que iba a limpiar la herida, Kagome y Jaken llegaron al lugar, entonces Sesshōmaru le susurro algo a Rin, quien estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Salió para darle privacidad a las mujeres que la curen mientras le daba una orden puntual a Jaken, tenía que ir por un nuevo kimono y por el material que iba necesitar en los días posteriores para las curaciones de Rin, una vez hecha la primera curación saldrían del lugar, porque si algo detestaba el demonio era estar en una aldea humana.

Los minutos se convirtieron en un par de hora, Sesshōmaru espero con impaciencia cerca de un gran árbol, cuando sintió el olor de su medio-hermanos y sin levantar la mirada que estaba centrada en aquella pequeña casa donde estaba su protegida, comentó en un tono mortal:

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

Inuyasha no dijo palabra algunas por varios minutos, él había llegado antes que sus acompañantes y contestó en voz baja:

—Quiero disculparme con la niña, después de todo fue mi culpa que saliera lastimada.

Sesshōmaru no contestó pero no se movió de su lugar, Inuyasha dudo por unos minutos hasta que dio un paso adelante, tuvo la necesidad de retroceder sobre sus propios pasos cuando el látigo impregnado de veneno le cortó el paso.

—¡Mierda!... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso estúpido… —Inuyasha no pudo seguir con sus reclamos, cuando otro potente látigo vino hacia él, esta vez Sesshōmaru lo miró con odio y le comentó en un tono mortal:

—¡Vete!

—Tú no me das ordenes.

—Entonces muere…

Antes que Sesshōmaru se lanzara contra él, Inuyasha sacó su espada cuando comentó en voz alta:

—Solo quiero disculparme con Rin.

Esta vez Sesshōmaru lanzó dos espirales de veneno, se lanzó de frente contra Inuyasha, quién alcanzó a gritarle:

—No quiero pelear, solo quiero disculparme con ella, no sé por qué estás furioso. Se supone que odias a los humanos.

Sesshōmaru no contestó, lanzó nuevamente otro latigazo que logró corta su manga izquierda, e Inuyasha gritó con enojo:

—¡Maldita sea!… ¡¿Por qué me atacas?¡… No sé como una niña inocente, puede estar con un maldito como tú.

Sesshōmaru seguía sin contestar, cuando rasgó ahora sus vestiduras de la pierna derecha, Inuyasha sentía el veneno corroer su pierna, él realmente quería matarlo, pero de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?! —Los ataques de los látigos eran más certero, cuando uno de ellos cortó el rostro de Inuyasha, él explotó y gritó a todo pulmón—: ¡Ya entendí!… Amas a la pequeña niña humana y por eso estás tan furioso porque…

Inuyasha no comento más porque Sesshōmaru se paró abruptamente, y entre dientes replicó sin pensar:

—¡Yo no amo a Rin!

El silencio fue abrumador, porque Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y sin pensarlo soltó su espada, Sesshōmaru miró con atención hacia dónde él estaba mirando y para su sorpresa, justamente en ese momento venía Rin con el hombro vendado mientras tomaba parte de su kimono, cerca de ella Kagome, en ese momento se había parado abruptamente, Jaken también estaba desconcertado al igual que el resto de los viajeros que llegaban en ese preciso momento.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando la pequeña niña se quedó mirando con una extraña expresión ambos demonios, Kagome fue la primera en reaccionar, fulminó con la mirada a Inuyasha y le gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡Inuyasha abajo… Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo! —Luego de tantos abajo que le dio Kagome a Inuyasha, ella finalmente comentó con enojo—: ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener tu boca cerrada?! —Trató de calmar sus emociones.

Sesshōmaru no le comentó palabra alguna, se tomó su tiempo en mirar a Rin, no sabía cómo ella iba tomar esa confesión y no era la única pendiente de su reacción, pero al mirarla se quedó sin palabras al verla sonreír, con cuidado se inclinó hacia ella y antes que le diga algo, Rin susurro:

—El señor Inuyasha, tiene todo una eternidad para aprender a mantener tu boca cerrada.

—¡¿Qué?! —Inuyasha replicó con molestia.

Era la pregunta que todos se hacía en ese momento, Rin miró a su amo y comentó con una suave sonrisa, por alguna razón a él no le gusto:

—Después de todo el señor Inuyasha y el señor Sesshōmaru van a pasar la eternidad juntos, con el tiempo aprenderán juntos muchas cosas.

Ninguno comentó palabra alguna, cuando ella se viró y siguió hacia el dragón de dos cabeza, cruzó mirada con Jaken y ella sonrío cuando con los labios pronunció sin decir palabra alguna _«venganza»_ , el pequeño demonio la miró con asombro.

—Gracias por su ayuda señorita Kagome.

—Rin si deseas, puedes quedarte… — Kagome no comentó más palabras cuando la pequeña se subió al dragón de dos cabezas que expresó se había bajado al ras de suelo para que ella se puede subir, Jaken se apresuró ayudarla y ella contestó con suavidad sin dejar de mirar a su amo:

—Deseo irme. Gracias por todo.

Para asombro de todos, Rin dio la orden al dragón de salir del lugar, incluso todos regresaron su mirada a Sesshōmaru, quién solo desapareció del lugar en un haz de luz para alcanzarlos.

Ninguno comentó palabra alguna, hasta que Inuyasha con una sonrisa burlona comentó:

—La pequeña niña humana dejó botado al gran Sesshōmaru, esto es…

—¡INUYASHA ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!… —Esta vez los abajos se hicieron interminable por el resto de la tarde. Kagome no entendía como Inuyasha podía ser tan imprudente.

* * *

Jaken iba detrás de Rin en completo silencio, sabía que ella estaba adolorida, pero no entendió su forma de reaccionar, esperaba ver a una niña molesta, incluso que llorara y reclamará, pero la serenidad de Rin se aterró y peor se puso al sentir a su amo cerca de ellos, Rin no se detuvo, no sabían a donde iba, el dragón iba volando hacia algún lugar que ambos ignoraban, pero Rin parecía no tener de qué preocuparse, era como si ella y el dragón sabía a dónde iban, viajaban aparentemente sin rumbo fijo hasta entrada horas de las noche, hasta que el dragón descendió, Jaken ayudó a bajar a Rin con cuidado, después de preguntarle si necesitaba algo, ella comentó que iba al claro más cercano para tomar agua y cambiar su vendaje.

Sesshōmaru la observó a la distancia, considero que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, cuando comentó en voz baja:

—Rin.

La pequeña niña no contestó, lejos de estar molesta se tomó su tiempo en contestar, pero no lo miró, solo susurró con suavidad:

—Rin se disculpa por todo los problemas causados.

Empezó a tomar un poco de agua y se arregló el cabello, para acercarse a la orilla y meter sus pequeños pie, Sesshōmaru la observó con cuidado y comentó con incomodidad:

—Rin no tiene que disculparse, es este Sesshōmaru que debe disculparse.

—¿Por qué? —Rin preguntó, mientras dejaba de jugar con el agua y miró hacia la hermosa media luna que había durante esa noche.

—Mentí.

—Lo sé... —Está vez lo miró y aunque él mostraba su estoico rostro sin emoción alguna, ella podía ver el desconcierto en sus ojos y luego de una incómoda sonrisa aclaró sin prisa—: Sus acciones contradicen sus palabras… pero… —Su voz se salió temblorosa y sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

—¿Pero? —preguntó el demonio con interés.

—Sus palabras dolieron. —Rin experimentaba un gran tristeza, ella pensaba que a pesar de todo en algo era importante para su amo, talvez no la amaba, ya que esos eran cosas de humanos, pero si su amo al menos sentía algún tipo de apego, afecto hacia ella, eso la haría muy feliz.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, el demonio se acercó al niña y la abrazó con cuidado para no lastimar su hombro, las palabras sencillamente no salía de la boca del orgulloso demonio, entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo pudo contenerse cuando le susurro algo al oído solo para que solo ella escuchara, en ese momento su expresión cambio.

—Lo sabía. —Rin recobró su energía y su alegría.

Sesshōmaru no comentó palabra alguna y miró su hombro para preguntar:

—¿Sigue doliendo? —Su preocupación por su herida lo tenía tenso.

—Un poco, pero… va pasar, todo pasa… —regresó su mirada al lago y comentó con diversión—: ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por unos días?

Sesshōmaru la miró con interés.

—Tengo que ganarle al señor Jaken —Rin comentó en un tono divertido—, para que sea mi esclavo toda la semana.

—¿Una semana? —preguntó Sesshōmaru con interés— ¿No era una día?

—Conozco al señor Jaken, me va pedir cuando pierda que lo hagamos de nuevo, entonces iré agregando un par de días —Sus ojos brillaban con gran emoción—. ¿Amo puede tomarnos el tiempo cuando compitamos?

Sesshōmaru relajo sus expresiones, la niña realmente tenía unas ideas interesante, puso atención cuando Rin le comentó con emoción todo lo que había planificado hacer con Jaken.

—La mocosa parece más animada… pero… —Jaken se alertó cuando notó que ella estaba haciendo sonriendo con la mirada, eso no era bueno para él, entonces susurro sin pensar—: Esta mocosa está planeando algo… Por Kami-sama, el amo está sonriendo. ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿Qué está tramando?

Por ahora tanto la búsqueda del íncubo cómo de Naraku quedó postergada, la prioridad de Sesshōmaru era que su pequeña acompañante terminará de sanar y por qué no decirlo, él estaba intrigado por las futuras travesuras que la niña le iba hacer a Jaken, porque de algo tenía la certeza, el pequeño demonio no iba tener oportunidades contra ella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

«N/A²» Hi! He vuelto de nuevo, la cronología de esta historia se da antes que atraparan a mi sexy Nakaru, aprovechando la nota les invito a leer la actualización del CP#17 de Demonesa de este fandom. Contestó todos los reviews por PM. Saludos desde Ecuador. ^^


	6. Desiderátum

**CP#6. Desiderátum.**

Rin había pasado todo el día entrenando para ganarle a Jaken, ya entrada la tarde ella cayó en el sueño más profundo, por el cansancio experimentado.

Jaken había ido a una de las lejanas aldeas que habían en aquel territorio para adquirir: ciertas provisiones, medicinas y lo que iba necesitar Rin para sus curaciones.

El pequeño yokai estaba confiado, él creía que no iba necesitar entrenar para ganar a la «molesta mocosa», como le decía, aunque en el fondo, Jaken apreciaba a la pequeña niña, pero primero prefería estar muerto a reconocerlo, su bienestar le importaba. Él no entendía el porqué una pequeña humana los seguía, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Su presencia hacía sus días menos monótonos.

Al llegar la noche, Jaken estaba de regreso cuando percibió un extraño aroma.

—¿Qué inusual neblina? —preguntó Jaken con interés mientras trataba de cubrir su olfato.

El dragón de dos cabeza emitió un leve gruñido.

Sesshōmaru con interés observaba desde la cúspide de un árbol, como la neblina se extendía lentamente sobre el boscaje. Las temperaturas en la noche solían bajar, pero tener neblina no era algo propio del lugar.

Al notar que la neblina iba a cubrir a Rin, que yacía en un frondoso paraje de flores y hierba, no dudó, y envuelto en un haz de luz la tomó entre sus garras, debían alejarse de aquel lugar.

* * *

En un lugar lúgubre, las gotas de agua cayendo por las diferentes estalactitas era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Eros sonreía de manera ladina, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

—¿Quién lo diría… le importa la pequeña niña? —Alzó una de sus garras y en movimiento circular extrajo parte de la «bruma de la ilusión» y la pasó al raro artilugio que le permitió ver la escena, Eros había traslado la bruma hacia el boscaje —Imbécil no creas que he terminado.

Eros estaba sentado en trono hecho con los huesos de los caídos, aquellos demonios y humanos que habían intentado llegar a las fuentes de la «vida y muerte» que custodiaba por siglos, disponía de toda la paciencia para llevar a cabo sus macabros planes.

Su cuerpo estaba ligado a las fuentes, no así su esencia demoníaca, por lo que se concentró para poder hacer uso del desdoblamiento astral. Siglos de haber practicado, ahora daban resultado.

—Vamos a mostrarle a este daiyōkai el futuro que le espera.

* * *

Sesshōmaru había encontrado una cueva, entraron para refugiarse de la lluvia. El daiyōkai rara vez tenía la necesidad de dormir, por lo que una vez que sintió que sus acompañantes estaban dormidos, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar, siempre en estado de alerta.

La lluvia tuene empezaba a relajarlo, un aroma le hizo sentir un leve aturdimiento.

—¿Me extrañastes? —Sesshōmaru no podía responder, ni moverse. Eros extendió una de sus garras hacia la niña, que estaba profundamente dormida sobre la falsa estola de el daiyōkai— Ella se ve deliciosa.

Al soltar ráfagas de agua (de la fuente de la vida), un brillo envolvió el cuerpo de Rin.

—No seas impaciente. —Eros se estaba burlando de él.

Los ojos de Sesshōmaru se estaban tornando peligrosamente de color rojo, por el enojo que iba creciendo por dentro. El íncubo mostró una sonrisa burlona.

Ahí yacía Rin, en su versión adulta, casi desnuda y expuesta.

—No es todo una belleza. —Eros no estaba preguntando, sino señalando lo obvio.

_¡Alejate de ella!_ —demandó el daiyōkai en un tono ronco.

Tener a la joven, sensual y hermosa humana sobre su falsa estola lo estaba excitando, ni él mismo se reconocía. No podía hablar, lo que se escuchó fueron sus pensamientos.

Eros se acercó a Rin con un gesto lleno de parsimonia y se colocó sobre ella, relamiendo sus labios de una manera morbosa.

Sesshōmaru se sentía impotente, quería asesinar a este demonio por su atrevimiento, y más se indignó al ver cómo se atrevió estrujar uno de sus senos.

—Pon atención… —susurró con excitación mientras bajaba una de sus garras y tocaba sin pudor alguno su vientre —sus bellos rizos se están humedeciendo. —El brillo era un gran atractivo para ambos machos, y más el aroma que se empezaba a infiltrar en el aire.

Sesshōmaru quería asesinar al íncubo por su osadía. Su enojo se incrementaba más, a medida que Eros la tocaba.

Eros en un movimiento ágil acaricio sus largas, blancas y hermosas piernas, abrió una de sus garras y frotó su palma entre sus muslos, la joven gimió sensualmente, entonces extendió sus alas, y con su otra garra rasgo los rastros de tela para dejarla expuesta, sus colmillos se alargaron y con sigilo los enterró en su pecho, y para el asombro de Sesshōmaru, su hermosa protegida gimió de dolor y extendió sus brazos hacia Eros, Rin cambió lentamente, sus orejas se tornaron puntiagudas, sus cabellos se hizo más largo y oscuro, sus pestañas más espesas y tupidas, sus labios tomaron un color más rojo e intenso, cuernos largos y puntiagudos en su cabeza crecieron, una larga y hermosa cola propia de un demonio nació en la parte baja de su espalda, al igual que las grandes alas en forma de murciélago.

Ella era una hermosa demonesa: _un súcubo_, su transformación la hizo ver más tentadora, y apetitosa, al abrir sus ojos estos eran de un color rojo intenso. Ella estaba en trance.

Sesshōmaru estaba sin palabras ante tal transformación.

Eros rió con maldad, al levantarse, extendió una de sus garras hacia ella, Rin la tomó y al pararse extendió sus alas, sin pudor alguno frotó ligeramente su cuerpo contra el del íncubo.

—¿Te nos une? —La invitación era una clara provocación hacia el daiyōkai— No tengo problemas en compartirla, pero… —Eros la besó con lujuria— su castidad es mía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

«N/A¹» OMG! Se puso hot! Gracias por su reviews, por seguir y agregar la historia a sus favoritos. ^^


	7. Turbación

«N|A¹» Hi! Este CP va dedicado para: NikitaHoney, Cath Meow , Brend87, Jenny Coronel, Jake-Sama y bluesweet por comentar el CP#6, también estoy agradecida con los lectores que me dejaron su reviews en los CP(s) previos.

Les envío un cordial saludo desde Quito-Ecuador.

* * *

_El silencio puede ser la mejor respuesta, la mejor burla, y la mejor puñalada. _

_Frases tomada de Instagram. _

* * *

**CP#7. ****Turbación.**

Sesshōmaru estaba con sus ojos rojos, iracundo, con sus instintos asesinos activado, y con una sensación de hastío y amargura, por no poder moverse.

Eros se había atrevido a tocar sin ningún tipo de pudor el cuerpo desnudo de su protegida, su lengua se dio un festín en su cuello, y sus garras apretaron sus glúteos sin cuidado alguno, dejando marcas en ellos.

Con impotencia vio a su protegida, ahora una súcubo, enroscar sus largas piernas alrededor de Eros, sus jadeos lo dejaron sin palabras. _¿Acaso la iba tomar delante de él? _

Entonces lo imaginable paso, un destello lo cegó por completo, y luego de varios minutos: _ya no estaban. _

Sesshōmaru soltó un potente gruñido, en ese momento lo decidió: dejaría de perder el tiempo con cierto híbrido, y daría cacería a Eros, _su muerte estaba anunciada. _

**¿Fin?**


End file.
